Midnight Indigo
by Twistedamber
Summary: James comes by a scent even better than Bella's after the baseball game and plans to hunt the new smell instead..I don't own twilight or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue..

"James..let it go." His vampire friend warned. They were standing across the street from the dark haired humans home..waiting for the Cullens to arrive from the woods.

"We can go farther North..find food elsewhere." His friend muttered..but there was a fire in James' veins he couldn't ignore, the urge to track..to hunt..to play. Suddenly, a new aroma reached his senses and all thoughts of Cullen's girl ceased to exist. Laurent noticed the change in his friend with relief..it was one thing to fight a solitary vampire..but a coven he would pass on.

James followed the scent of blood..moving as fast as the wind and finally he found the source of the smell. His hungry red eyes watched the slender figure of the girl in front of her home. Her hand had been cut open and was bleeding. He watched her quickly pick up the remaining broken glass and throw the pieces away.

He could see long dyed blue hair peeking behind a black hooded jacket to protect her from the rain.

Laurent had appeared beside him.

"This is the one you want?"

James licked his lips and felt the urge to tackle her now.

"I wish to hunt to her alone...slowly." His voice was possessive and full of hunger. Laurent respected his friends wishes but had no desire to stay in Forks with the Cullens so close by.

"Then I'm afraid this is goodbye, for now."

The vampires parted ways. Laurent to head farther North and James watched the house..listening to the girls every move..every word..every heartbeat, waiting for the right moment to make his presence known..to attack.

(Blythe)

"Shit!" I gasped and yanked my hand away from the shards of broken bottle on the sidewalk. The blood came soon after the cut itself and I quickly picked up the rest of the glass. It was a rainy night in Forks, Washington like most of the nights here and I normally loved it. I grumbled and went back inside to wash my hand off in the sink.

"Whoa, what happened?" My little brother, Todd, asked.

"Just a little accident with one of Mom's booze bottles." I wrapped my hand in gauze before turning to lean nonchalantly on the counter.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. "I can make you anything you want."

"Blythe..," The tone in which my brother said my name had me halting from looking in the cabinets.

"What's up?"

"You don't have to put on a brave face. Everyone at school knows you and Ryan broke up today. Its okay to be upset." He shrugged. I looked at my fifteen year old brother and honestly shrugged my shoulder.

"Todd..I'm honestly not too beat up over it." Ryan and I had been growing apart for some time, this way he could focus on his football scholarships and I could figure out what I actually wanted to do with my life. My brother was always worried about me..we looked after one another.

"In that case," Todd grinned. "I'm feeling cheeseburgers and fries."

"You got it. Don't wake Mom. You know how cranky she gets after her afternoon drinking." Todd nodded and went off to watch TV. I rummaged through the freezer and realized the hamburger patties were in the extra freezer in the garage.

I put my rain boots back on and slipped out of the back door. There was the separate garage in our backyard and I stepped out into the rain to head that way. Something caught my eye before I could go to my destination..something..or someone? As soon as I looked at the figure though it seemed to disappear.

"Get it together, Blythe." I whispered and entered the dark garage, leaving the door open when I realized the light was busted and wouldn't turn on. Digging through the freezer, I grabbed the hamburgers and closed the door behind me. The pattering sounds of the rain were all around me and I looked up only to stop short again. The figure was back. This time in a different spot in the yard.. fear rushed through me and I blinked hard to get a closer look through the precipitation.

Once I could see again there was no figure..I was psyching myself out. I looked to the swing set todd and I used when we were younger. We used to see who could swing higher or Id push him when he was being lazy. No one would notice me gone for a few minutes..I held the hamburger and swing chain at the same time..just going back and forth in the rain.

Sometimes I wished I could go back to being little..

Todd came out after twenty minutes of me getting rained on and sat in the other swing.

"Mom is throwing up again..its not normal..and she won't go to the hospital." He took a deep breath. "If she dies you're all I have left."

"Uncle Reed is out there somewhere he just doesn't talk to mom..and if her stories are true then he's pretty rich."

Todd's look said he didn't believe a word of it.

We went back inside and ignored the strange chilly breeze that blew past me and into the house. Was Todd wearing cologne now? I got a little whiff as I closed the back door to keep out the chill and got to work on dinner.

About forty five minutes later I called Todd in and we ate together at the table before doing our homework. I took our mother a plate of food upstairs while Todd got his shower first.

"Mom..are you hungry?" I asked her softly..I knew she was sick and not just because of the drinking. We agreed Todd couldn't know and she didn't want chemo so I dropped it but I still had a year until eighteen when I could legally adopt Todd.

She groaned and gestured to the nightstand so I sat it down and left quickly not really wanting to stay and converse anyway.

My body was sore from the long day and I was thankful tomorrow was Friday. I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of my vanilla air freshener before drifting off to sleep.

CLACK!

I jerked up from my sleep and frantically looked around the room. Everything still seemed to be in place..except..the picture frame of me and Ryan had fallen to the floor. I had been meaning to get rid of it that evening after school. I rose and picked it up not even bothering to look at the obvious happy couple in the scene. Opening my window I threw it out of the second story and heard it hit the grass with another satisfying THUMP!

My phone said is was three a.m and I needed to take that shower so I could just get us out of here and to school on time. I had gym first thing in the morning and it prompted me to be a little late every now and then.

After the shower I dressed and brushed my teeth. I wanted nothing more than to sink in my bed and pass out for the next few days.

A sudden noise from inside my closet had me whirling around in the dark. With my heart in my throat I inched closer to pull it open but a knock came from my bedroom door. I gave the closet one last look before opening the door. Todd stood there in his night shirt and pajama pants.

"You left your phone downstairs. It's been ringing like crazy." He stumbled back down the stairs and I closed my door to flip open the phone. Five missed calls from Ryan..I really wasn't in the mood..

"Ow.." I was gripping the phone so hard my cut split back open and a few drops of blood seeped through. After tossing my phone on the bed I turned to get a bandage and stopped dead in my tracks.

Someone was standing in the middle of my bedroom but that's all I could tell from here in the dark. My heart was racing and the person audibly took a breath in my direction as though trying to smell me...suddenly, they pounced! I went to scream but it never came out..a strong ice cold hand was over my mouth and a venomous voice at my ear.

"Make a sound and I'll make your death that much more painful." I stilled..if only for a moment to think of what to do. The man had me pinned to my bed and I couldn't even move an inch. He removed his hand and I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Please don't hurt me. I have a little brother and he needs me..he doesn't have anyone else..please."

The strangers hand returned to my throat and I wanted to cry..that noise in the closet..and now I was going to die..

(James)

Hunt her slow? What a joke, James thought as he leaned to smell the sweetness of her life force..her blood. His veins erupted in fire suddenly and he wanted it..the instant gratification of a meal infused with fear. He could kill her now or drag it out..decisions. His strong, freezing hand turned her bleeding palm toward his mouth and his tongue flicked out to graze her cut from bottom to top, erotically.

Her next shiver was something else mixed with fear and James savored the small taste from her hand before letting her go..he let her turn to get a good look at him and a new thrill ran through his body. She was looking at his tight fitted undershirt and loose jacket. His hood had fallen off and he could hear her heart thudding erratically in her chest while she studied his face. Some thumps were in fear and others..

She looked like a little elf with dyed midnight blue hair, a silver stud in her nose and she smelled of faint blood, vanilla and..female. She hadn't screamed or called for her brother, either she was in shock or wondering what was going to happen next. James took a slow step towards her and she didnt even move.. It was enough to satisfy him..for now..seems he would return to the long hunt. By chance she would give him little tastes of her blood willingly, humans were a curious species.

He took one last good look at her and disappeared through her now open window.

(Blythe)

I couldn't move for a good five minutes afraid that he would come back. I looked down at my hand..that was now completely healed give for a single white scar line. I suddenly leaped to my window and slammed it shut , fumbling with the lock for a good minute before I got it to work. After that I just sat on my bed and breathed..until my heart slowed back down. Had he been the figure outside? His cologne smelled like the one I thought Todd was wearing.

(James)

He had to ignore wanting to go back and drain her dry. The way her large green eyes looked at him in terror..he wasn't ready to end that yet. The slow hunt..but until then..he could perfectly see three blocks down through the increasing precipitation that the young man from the girls photograph was coming his way. A snack to hold him off for now..

(Blythe)

"Why are you sleeping with scissors?" Todd asked me and I jerked awake..I tossed them in the corner of the room as though that would hide them.

"I had a nightmare." I blurted.

"Ookay. Well we're almost late. Come down so we can get to school on time."

"Right..school." I was almost convinced last night had been a nightmare until I looked down at the white scar on my palm..I could almost smell his cologne. After changing and grabbing my books and bag I flew down the stairs. Todd was scarfing down a bowl of cereal but my stomach was still unsettled so I skipped breakfast.

I was glad he was finally in 9th grade so I didn't have to drive to two different schools. As I stopped in the Forks high parking lot he stepped out and gave me a smile. I watched him trudge through the rain for the cafeteria to wait until the first bell. I stayed in the car and let the heat wash over me for some kind of comfort. My friend Angela was squinting at my car through the rain probably trying to see if I was in it or not. After sighing I turned off the car and checked my rearview..the blonde man was standing behind my car!

Whipping my head around so quick that it was actually a little painful and there was no one there..no one behind the car. I looked in the mirror again which was also empty other than my stitch doll in the back window. I was sure paranoia was completely normal for a few days after experiencing a freakshow break in.

I got out of my car and walked as fast as I could to Angela. She smiled kindly through her glasses and her hair was done in a nice glossy braid today with a sunflower sundress. Girl must have been tired of the rain.

"Thank God ,it's Friday." She said. We suddenly stopped like most of the other students when the police chief pulled into the lot. He got out with his daughter Isabella Swan..she had been eating at our lunch table since she moved back. They walked into the office.

"Did you guys see this mornings paper? Or watch the news?" Eric suddenly came running up and slapped a paper down on the table.

"Attention Forks High students. Due to the missing persons case..school is cancelled for today."

Missing persons? I looked down at the paper and gasped..it was Ryan on the cover..he was the missing person?

"Blythe Haddox please come to the front office." Was suddenly called over the intercom and I chewed my lip anxiously. Angela and Eric were both looking at me somberly I mean..the day after Ryan and I break up he goes missing? It was weird. I walked to the front office and passed Bella and Edward on the way in. I guess they were a thing now. I smiled at them and Bella smiled back but Edward looked like he had smelled something awful. I kept it moving and found the front office lady and Chief Swan both looking at me.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions, Miss Haddox, in regards to Ryan Johnson."

I nodded not quite finding my voice..

After the slight interrogation I walked out into the parking lot on the verge of tears. Just because it wasn't working between us didn't mean I wished him any harm. Todd was waiting there looking out of place here..he was tan with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Opposite to my pale skin and silver blonde hair underneath the blue.

The lot was empty now except for the Cullens still trying to fit all of themselves in the one car I'd imagine. Todd and I got in and I immediately locked the doors behind us.. he gave me a weird look but didn't say anything about it.

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked.

"Like where? Its seven-thirty a.m?" Todd smirked.

I shrugged and grabbed my sunglasses as the first strong rays of rare sunshine broke through the clouds.

"Breakfast sounds nice."

We pulled back into the driveway with our to-go boxes and I left mom some upstairs.

I went back to my room once I was alone and finally the tears slipped out. Maybe he wasnt missing..he did try to call me last night..he was probably just upset and blowing off steam somewhere. That had to have been it and his parents were just overreacting. I snatched my phone up and called him back. It rang and rang until his voicemail beeped.

"Ryan..it's Blythe. Everyone is worried about you. Im worried about you..call me back." I hung up, hoping for a text at least.. the waiting game.

I sat on my bed and ate the rest of my leftover breakfast while staring at my four walls. My phone dinged the minute I finished. With my heart in my throat I snatched up my phone expecting Ryan's apology but it was just Angela asking if she could come pick me up to spend the day with her. I accepted her invitation and let Todd know I'd be back by dinner at the latest.

Out into my car alone..I turned down the radio and breathed for a moment. I hoped Angela didn't want to talk about Ryan. I went to back out of the long driveway and rammed on my breaks, thinking I saw a flash of blonde again..but nothing was there. I looked down at the white scar..he had moved that quickly from upstairs to vanished. Who the hell could do such a thing? I huffed my bangs out of my eyes and backed out the rest of the way before heading to Angela's.

Her house was a cute two story setup in a cul de sac with two other homes complete with a front porch swing. Her gray cat, Dusty, welcomed me at the door and I walked up the stairs to her room. Her walls were a pale peach and cream colors coordinated the rest of her space. Angela was at her laptop desk facing her window, typing.

"One sec, just finishing this paper really fast for English."

Crap..the one I didn't even start yet due in three or four days.

"Take your time." I said and let my eyes gaze around her familiar room. She finishes in a matter of seconds and then turned to me.

"How are you holding up?" Crap again. I really didn't want to talk about him.

"Just in shock..he messaged me last night so I'm assuming he's run away to blow off steam until further notice." That was all she was going to get out of me and she knew it.

"It's okay, Blythe. Are you hungry? I made-," I cut her off as politely as I could.

"No, thank you. I just finished eating with Todd and I actually just remembered I'm late to pick up my mother's prescription." I turned and left back down the stairs amd past Dusty again to the car.

Angela watched me from her window a little sadly as I drove off but I knew she would get over it soon. I had already told Todd I'd be back by dinner and now I told Angela I was going to the pharmacy so where should I really go? Not too many places in dreary Forks..I wasn't a beach kind of person so the reservation was out. I wasn't entirely against the cemetery, there was a nice gazebo away from all the tombstones off to one side. It was a nice place to sit at night.

I turned left at the corner gas station and then it was all trees and road from there..

I pulled into one of the six parking spaces and got out of the car. It was foggier up here..more ominous in the late morning. My boots crunched on the gravel walkway to the benches and I sat rather hard. My ass was already going cold and there was no way I could sit here until dinner time..maybe in the car.

After taking a few deep breaths of fresh air I was starting to finally relax. I noticed the clouds going grayer and I wasn't sure if we were due for another crackling thunderstorm like the other night. There had been so much thunder coming from the trail behind our house that it rattled our windows almost every time. Abonormal thunder that only happened here in my opinion..

A noise like a breaking twig behind me had me turning but nothing was there.. I stood, already tense and on my guard.

A strange breeze blew past me and I got a sudden whiff of that cologne..! I turned and hopped back at the sight of the blonde man sitting in my seat on the bench.

He leaned forward and his red eyes gleamed at me dangerously.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully with a big, bright white smile as though we had just stumbled upon each other for the first time.

Should I run?

"You won't get far..I can smell you for miles..and miles..and miles..," He tilted his head still with that same smile and I shivered in fear. Was I going to die up here?


	2. Chapter 2

# Midnight Indigo. Chapter 2 #  
(Blythe)

"I like your hair." The blonde man smiled at ease in front of me. His pale hand was a ghostly blur as it shot up to touch a lock. "The faint chemical scent is intoxicating." I judged his wide smile..almost fake, like a mannequins.

Was he making fun of me? Did he even really like it?

"What do you want?" I hissed and my sudden change from afraid to angry had him looking a little surprised if not still amused.

Suddenly, he was gone and I only had a second before my arms were pinned to my sides in a vice like grip by one of his arms. The strange coolness of his body pressed into my back and his other hand gripped my jaw so hard I thought he was going to break it! I jerked and whimpered..

"Shhh," He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. His strong hand slowly tilted my head away from him. "What I want..is to kill you. Right here..now."

His ice cold tongue ran up the side of my exposed throat..

"But I fed last night..on a lovely drunk young man. On his way to see..you." He continued in his taunting voice and I realized he was talking about Ryan. Did he kill Ryan? I jerked harder in his grip but he just tightened his hold.

"You monster! You killed him! Didn't you?!" His hand tightened around my jaw and I actually thought I could feel my bones straining under his grip..as though he really could snap them to pieces!

"Yes, I did." He hissed in my ear and the long strands of his light hair tickled my cheek. "And you still know want to know what I want?" The man knew I couldn't shake or nod my head now. He tossed back his head and laughed in such a graceful way it made my heart hurt. His strong hand nodded my head for me, tauntingly.

"Yes, you want to know." He turned my jaw around to look at him. This man was a monster but it was hard not to think of him as beautiful..something about his eyes and demeanor drew you in as much as it made you want to flee.

"I want to kill you and your whole family," His seductive voice continued. "Maybe even your friends, too." A rogue tear ran down my face and he slowly licked it off of my cheek.

There was a sudden foreign clicking noise and a knife was put to my throat.

"I could drain you this way..cut your throat and bleed you dry. Maybe I should take your dead body back to mommy and little brother. Who should I kill first?" He laughed. "Make mommy watch? Or make little brother watch me rip your weak sick mother to shreds?"

He was telling the truth and the knife pricked harder into my skin..

"Orrr," He paused to take the sharp blade from my throat and I suddenly felt it prick the middle of my right palm. "Since you're the only thing little Todd has right now and I'm feeling a little full and generous, I just want you..little sips at a time and I'll leave your family alone."

Sips? My mind went back to him licking my wound last night..did this weirdo have a blood fetish or something? I cried out when the knife cut my hand back open and he breathed deeply in my direction.

I was suddenly spun to face him now and he had my hand up to his lips. His dark ruby eyes looked down at me and never left as his tongue slid along the cut again like he had the night before..and I..moaned. He seemed pleased with my response, his eyes lighting up dangerously playful.

"If you tell anyone about me..anyone. I will slaughter your family and make you watch everyone you ever loved die." The next tears fell over my face at his words and I nodded slowly before his ice cold tongue returned to my hand...

I pulled into my driveway and turned off my car. I was still shaking and I looked down at my healed hand again. Remembering the strangely seductive way he had closed the wound had my thoughts racing. It's for Todd..to keep him safe. I swallowed hard and then I couldn't hold back anymore. I cried for my mom and Todd and Ryan..but most of all I cried for me..for what this meant now. The burden I would have to bear..I couldn't even stomach the thought of telling anyone.

I kept picturing their dead bodies left on my bedroom floor..

Eventually I had to go inside and face them. So I got out and huddled in my jacket as though it would protect me from the monsters of the world..

"Where have you been?" Todd asked. "I called twice..about dinner. I ordered pizza."

I saw the square boxes on the table and my stomach knotted dangerously.

"I think I'm coming down with something..I need a nap." I had been very lightheaded after my encounter with...I didn't even know his name and he didn't know mine. I didn't think it really mattered. Todd let me go but watched me suspiciously run upstairs. I flopped onto my bed and almost immediately was asleep.

(James)

It was well past midnight. The girls room seemed to glow Indigo from where he could see outside. It was too soon to want more blood..even for a tracker such as himself. So why was there a scorching fire in his throat and veins? James' eyes were a deep black in the dark and suddenly he leapt to the second story and quietly broke the window lock. He was suddenly looking down at the girl. Her scent of vanilla and hair chemicals had his throat burning even further with need.

James' hand reached out.. thoughts of crushing her skull..of bathing in her blood came to the surface and the lack of control he was feeling made him pause. What is happening to me?

James could hear every sound in the night. The life outside in the forest the girls brother playing video games downstairs..the stench of disease and sickness coming from her mothers room. The girl smelled the best. James sat on the bed next to her and she stirred in her sleep..he wanted another taste..had to have it..

He didn't want to bite her and have his venom coursing through her veins. His goal wasn't to kill or turn her. She jerked away when he cut open her palm again quickly and she gasped at the sight of him.

His predator instincts flared at the panic in her eyes..he reveled in it. The girl watched him bring her palm to his lips and he tasted..the flavor seemed to knock him into a frenzy this time..but he was careful not to bite or nip. She was whimpering again and it only fueled his desires.. there were tears streaming down her face and they didn't bother him at all as he stole her life force.

(Blythe)

I was strangely warm all over by the time his icy tongue closed the wound on my hand. I was afraid..but I didn't look away from his eyes..they went from a frightening onyx to an equally frightening ruby. I suddenly felt so weak.

"You taste..otherworldly." He muttered and finally looked at me in the dark. His eyes reflected back at me like an animals and I shivered but scowled in response.

"How lovely. For you." Looking down at my closed wound for a moment..I wanted to know what he was.

"How can you do this?" I asked him, showing him my healed hand. He didn't touch me again..I noticed the slight flinch away from my palm and then he was standing and across my room in a heartbeat.

I gasped and turned in that direction.

"How could I do any of this?" He asked with a laugh and again I hated that I found him beautiful in the moonlight. Dangerous and he needed to be avoided at all costs..but beautiful.

"You got what you wanted. You can leave now." I said frostily.

Suddenly, he was beside me looking down and I was the one flinching. His hand went around my throat and pushed me into the pillows.

"I do what I want. I leave when I want and," He leaned down closer to my ear and whispered. "I kill who I want." He paused above me and what he said next shocked me more than the threats.

"You need to eat. I'll be taking your blood frequently and you'll need to be able to keep up." His voice had been gentle all of a sudden..somehow with his hand still around my throat.

I blinked and my room was empty once again.

A knock on my door interrupted me from staring at my walls all morning. Todd came in carrying some orange juice and looking worried.

"Are you feeling okay? I was going to go down to the reservation with DJ, his cousin Sam is back in town and everyone likes to do bonfires and stuff." He paused when I didn't answer. "Or I can stay?"

Stay in the house when the blood drinker could come back anytime? Better for him to be around people..

"No. Go. Have a great time. I'll look after Mom. I think we both just caught a bug or something." I took the juice and drained the glass before he would leave. I could hear him being picked up out front and recognized him and DJ laughing about something before they pulled away..

"Blythe?" My mother's voice snapped me out of my rest. "I gotta go into work tonight. Will you guys be okay here?" I turned and studied my mother..she had been dropping weight pretty quickly and her cheeks seemed hollow. Of course she knew we would fine..I do everything else around here. So I just nodded and she turned to leave no hug, no kiss, no 'I love you'.

I woke again to darkness and I suddenly felt so dizzy..I couldn't move. I turned my head to blink through fuzzy eyes and then I focused on the gleam of the knife. It sliced my hand again and I made a noise deep in my throat. The blonde man was back..

"I can taste you still haven't eaten." He said it as though accusing me..like it really was my responsibility or something. It might as well have been now..

"What's the point?" I asked, dully.

His eyes flashed angrily next to me and his hand was gripping my jaw in that aching way again.

"The point is if you don't keep me satisfied. I'll drink the next source." He hissed venomously and let me go just as quickly.

The man left my bedroom and I was suddenly alert. He never left that way! Was he going after my family? Were they back home? I threw my legs over the bed and stood too quickly..

"Shit!" I gasped and stumbled back to grab my bedpost but the blonde man was back and his strong hand set me back firmly on the bed. I realized he was holding something large and he tossed it onto the bed next to me. It was the box of leftover pizza..

"Eat." He commanded, watching me. I took out a piece and realized I was starving. I scarfed down three or four pieces while he watched from the corner of the room.

"Happy?" I asked.

"You will be happy. When your family gets to live another day." He replied matter of factly. I pushed the threat aside.

"How can your tongue heal my hand like it does?" I asked. He shook his head..determined not to tell me anything.

"At least tell me your name. What should I call you other than monster?" I asked with a straight face. He was suddenly next to me again..breathing in close to my throat and I flinched. He kept leaning in closer and closer and I reacted throwing my hand out and trying to push myself back. He reacted as well and was another blur before he came at me.

He was crushing me into the bed again and his teeth scraped lightly against my throat not nicking or piercing my skin..just feeling. I tangled my hand into where his blonde hair was tied back and yanked. His hair tie snapped and flew across the bed. The mans hand was around my throat again squeezing the air out of me!

I looked up into his darkening eyes and gripped his wrists while he looked down at me, his hair a blonde tousle falling into my face. He loosened his grip on my throat and I got a few deep breaths to clear my mind. He was..breathtaking. His glaring face was only inches from my own and even the smell of his breath intoxicated me..like the first deep breath of gas at the dentist..

"Don't you..ever..," He trailed off his growling warning..and suddenly..I was seeing black spots in my vision. What was he doing to me?

The man suddenly dropped me back into the mattress and was standing in front of my mirror.

"I'm taking this." He said matter of factly and stole my hair tie. I watched him smoothly pull his hair back and I suddenly wanted to run my fingers through it..

"Until next time." His voice caressed me. "And eat." Then it was like he vanished again.. and still didn't tell me his name.

Monday morning rolled around and I was thankful to have had Sunday without an alarming appearance. There was only so many times my hand could be reopened. I spent Sunday rushing my English paper and was hoping to skirt by with a C at the lowest. I ate at lunch more for my sake this time. I kept getting periods of dizziness and decided it was due to blood loss.

I was still afraid to tell anyone..I watched all my friends talking like usual or fretting over Ryan..who still was missing. I knew better..would they find the body was the real question. He deserved to die for killing Ryan..if he wasn't so quick I'd do it myself. That kid had had a whole future ahead of him...and now...

A weird pricking sensation at the back of my neck had me turning and I locked eyes with Alice Cullen who seemed to be speaking quietly to her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, as they both looked at me.

"Blythe?" I turned to Jess and Angela.

"Yeah?"

"I said, How are you holding up? Did you want to do something after school..or..?" Jessica trailed off looking to Ang for help but she just shrugged and I recalled the way I had run out on her Friday morning.

"I'm just coming down with something." I stood and left the cafeteria.. the food smell was too much for me at the moment. I had to keep my lunch down or it would be like I hadn't eaten at all.

After a few deep breaths I turned to go inside but saw Jasper Hale standing next to me looking as pale as a ghost. His eyes, a pleasant honey color regarded me thoughtfully.

"Yes?" I asked politely. "Can I help you?"

He leaned in and took a whiff of my jacket.

"Are you wearing a scent? It's lovely."

I sniffed my jacket but didn't smell anything. I shrugged.

"Must be someone else." He nodded his poofy head once like he didn't believe me and then went back inside. I didn't feel like following him in..so I went around the front to the parking lot and sat on one of the tables in the yard.

It was overcast like usual and I suddenly yearned to lay out in the sun and feel the warmth on my skin..

"Hi."

I turned to see Bella Swan. She was in her usual comfy attire like I was also and she sat without saying anything else.

"Hello." I smiled. We weren't best friends but she sat with us at lunch all the time before she and Edward became a thing.

"You look tired." She started and then bit her lip like that wasn't exactly what she meant. She wasn't wrong though.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Hanging around new people can make you tired..," She trailed off again. "Stay safe." She said and then she was jumping up and hurrying back around the building. Weirdest. Talk. Ever.

The rest of the day passed quickly and I made sure to drink some water on the drive home to keep the dizzy spells away. Todd went straight in for his after school snack and homework routine while I got mom whatever she needed. After that I did my homework next to Todd before starting dinner and then retreating upstairs to my room.

The man was already there..studying all my pictures on the walls or nick nacks on my shelves and dresser.

"Blythe..such a different name." He muttered and looked at my name written in my friends handwriting on some old notes. I shivered when my name flowed past his lips but I composed myself before he glanced in my direction, almost painstakingly adorable.

"You still haven't told me yours." He just shook his head..his fake mannequin smile was back. Click! So was his knife..

I squeezed my hand tight into a fist but he was already standing in front of me. His cologne started to smell good and I got caught staring into his stupid perfect face. He smirked and ran the tip of the blade down my arm lightly over my wrist and my closed fingers.

"Open up, Blythe." He whispered my name into my ear and my head went fuzzy..

The next thing I knew he was licking and tasting my hand again and through my fuzzy head I thought I could see Ryan in the darkness..

"Wake up, sweetheart." Long icy, cold fingers held my jaw and was giving my head a few shakes. My eyes cracked open to the man..his eyes were ruby once again and there was a smear of my blood still on his lips. He caught me staring and licked it off seductively. "Wake up." He patted my cheek and sudden smell hit me. The man chuckled above me.

"Wake up or you'll burn your dinner." His hand released me so I could hurry downstairs and took the steaks out. They were just fine..and so was everything else..perfect actually.

My knees wobbled a little weak from my red cross donation and I chugged some orange juice out of the cartoon. The fridge door closed and with the jug tipped up and my head tipped back saw the blonde man sitting at our kitchen table, smiling and watching me. I choked on my drink in shock which made him smile wider..like the mannequin.

I managed to set the container on the counter while I was dying and heard sneakers running down the stairs. Shit!

Todd rounded the corner and I was just getting some air down when he looked at the man sitting down at the table. Would he hurt him? I glanced toward the knife set on the counter, ready to slice our way to safety.

"Who's this?" Todd asked me.

"He's" I started then I realized I really didn't know his name still. "He's nobody!" I glared and the man stood after a few seconds of silence.

"Nice to meet you, Todd." The blonde man smiled and he almost passed for friendly. He left out of the back door at normal speed for Todd's eyes. Todd dropped into his empty chair.

"So if he's a nobody, how come he knows my name?"

"Just eat the perfectly perfect dinner I made for you, please." I begged..

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Todd asked boldly while grabbing a plate and silverware.

"No! How could you even ask me that?" I gasped in shock..after Ryan..

Todd shrugged and for once took his dinner in front of the television and not at the table with me.


	3. Chapter 3

# Midnight Indigo. Chapter 3. #  
I found my stomach in knots as Todd took his dinner to the living room..we always ate together. I wanted to flee back to my room but the thought of the blonde man being up there didn't sit well with me. I just wanted to get away from the house..maybe I could get to my car fast enough, or maybe he had other psychotic things to do and wasn't even around anymore. I didn't enjoy not feeling safe in my own home..and suddenly I still didn't want to be home. I grabbed my keys and firmly walked down the hallway with my boots thudding the whole way.

"Where are you going?" Todd called but I didn't answer..

Out on the road I finally realized I didn't know where to go..I had left everything behind I would need..my phone, wallet, common sense. I ended up driving back to the high school..it was way past dark now and the whole place was deserted..not a single cricket chirp or bird call. I pulled into my usual parking spot and Todd's accusing eyes kept flashing through my mind.. what was he so angry about? Because I didn't tell him the monsters name? I didn't even know it..

The stillness was starting to make me nervous and I flipped on the headlights to illuminate the front buildings. A poster with Ryan's face was in plain view..he had been coming to see me that night. Maybe he had felt bad about the way things ended..I sure did.

It was midnight by the time I got home and went quietly upstairs to find Todd sound asleep in his bed with the home phone and cell by his side. A sudden pang of guilt hit me as he was probably waiting up for my calls.

I tucked him in and gently smoothed his blonde hair back from his face.

"B?" He muttered, still half asleep.

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep. Mom should be home around three a.m in case you hear her come up." I said quietly.

"Where did you go?"

"School." I said with a laugh and left his room, closing his door completely behind me. I eyed my own closed door down the hall and my heart rate increased. My stomach rumbled also and I guess I should eat. Maybe some hot tea or something..I was still slightly shaking from the cold temperatures outside.

I went back downstairs and made sure every door and window were locked up tight before making a hot cup of herbal tea and a few pieces of buttered toast.

I ate and drank my snack at the table in complete silence. I realized after I ate that I was still so ravenous..the man must have been telling the truth about keeping up. Why didn't he just move on to someone else? Why did the 'next source' have to be me or my family and not some other strangers in town? Anyone should be able to do this for him willing or not.

I suddenly wondered, as I heated up a plate of leftover steak and potatoes, if he could die like anyone else. He obviously proved his difference from normal people..so what the hell was he if he wasn't just a loon? And he wasn't crazy I saw how fast he moved and his eyes changing colors..how cold he was, like he was already dead or something. The whole thought made me shiver and I scarfed the whole plate and more tea down.

I was so full after that I didn't even want to move to go to bed...

(James)

He dropped in front of his prey with a thud. The extreme urge to hunt and feed burned his throat with an intensity he had never come against. The woman gasped and began to run back to her broken down car on the side of the deserted dark street. James pinned her to the cement quickly and with heightened speed yanked her scarf from around her throat in one fluid motion. He then took his hands on either side of her head and looked into her frightened eyes before..snap! She was dead and James went in for the feed..after a few mouthfuls of her life he realized it tasted bland..just like the countless others he had already killed tonight. They all tasted horrible..and none of these victims even touched his thirst. It was that blue haired girls fault..for slicing her hand open. Nothing would ever be the same in comparison now..what did that mean for him? He dropped the womans lifeless body in the road and followed his instincts he seemed to fly back towards town..back to that damned Midnight indigo windowpane.

James paused to sense throughout the home. The brother was upstairs sound asleep..the girl was downstairs and the mother had yet to make it home..

He let himself in her window and ghosted quietly down the stairs to find her lightly snoring at the kitchen table. There was an empty plate next to her and he approved of her appetite. James walked silently around to face her and studied her flushed pink cheeks and porcelain skin. Her thick dark eyelashes seemed graceful somehow and her dark blue hair reminded him of the night sky..

James took her hand and smoothed it out flat before taking out his knife. He cut smoothly and before she could open her eyes and protest..put her palm to his lips. As soon as the first mouthful hit his throat the hunger quieted immediately. Strange...

She had woken and tried to fight against him..he loved it when she fought, it made him want to hunt all the more. He pulled her off of the chair and they went tumbling to the floor in his frenzy for a little more of her blood.

"Stop..you'll wake up, Todd!" She frantically said and he let her take her hand away or else he would have drained her. The only thing on her mind was protecting her little brother..he could respect that, but as they both sat sprawled out on the kitchen floor James realized he was slightly panting from the feed. Some of his hair had come undone and was falling in his face. She was the human but at the moment he felt like the weak one.

(Blythe)

Why does he have to be so gorgeous, I grumbled in my head. We were both still on the floor..me on my knees and him with his back to the wall. He didn't look the same as the first night..he seemed winded as though he had been running a lot and his hair was falling in his face. His reddish black eyes regarded me and I wondered if he was thinking about killing again. I so badly wanted to touch his hair..like he touched mine..

He watched me closely when I scooted closer to him..my hand was still cut and I raised it to slowly push a lock of hair out of his face and behind his ear. I was honestly surprised that he didn't move an inch with his special quickness of his, he just watched me the entire time but he let me do it.

Without a word I offered out my hand again and he gently took hold of my wrist..he only had it for a few seconds to his lips but then he pushed it away rather forcefully. It was obviously hard for him to let me go..a blood fetish or something deeper like an addiction? It honestly terrified me.

Suddenly his blonde head snapped up, alert.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice huskier than I wanted it to be but I was talking to thin air. He had vanished again.

I heard keys jingling in the lock and realized it was three in the morning already..mom was home. She immediately ran in and dropped her things harshly on the floor and I heard her retreat to the downstairs hall bathroom to get sick. I felt terrible for her.. I turned the TV on the news at a lower volume so it wouldn't bother Todd but it would cover my mothers retching.

I ended up quickly wrapping a small towel around my hand so she wouldn't see it. And suddenly I could hear her crying in there and I knew it was because of a deeper sadness and burden she was carrying around.

I tapped lightly on the door.

"Mom?"

There was a moment of silence and a sniff while she blew her nose and flushed the toilet. I heard her washing her hands and rinsing out her mouth and then she stepped out into the hall looking like death.

She was thin and pale and sweaty.

"Hi." Was all she managed to get out before we were both crying and hugging each other.

"Why won't you get treatment?" My voice broke. "I don't understand."

Her eyes suddenly had a fierce spark in them and I recognized where I got it from.

"I refuse to go through that, Blythe." She patted my cheek. "Get some rest." Then she went upstairs and I heard her door close..

I turned back to the kitchen and almost shrieked..almost. Blonde man was back standing somberly in the kitchen and staring at me. While I wiped the tears from my face I snapped at him.

"What? Is my life interesting to you? You feed off of misery, right?" I had to stop talking before my voice broke and he knew it. Suddenly, he was in front of me again in that quick way of his..he reached down and brought my hand to his lips before sealing my wound closed.

"Your mother is right..you should get some rest." He didn't sound friendly but not hostile either. I looked at the stairs and imagined the long trip to my bed..

"I'll sleep on the..," but I didn't even get a word out before I was swept off my feet and blurred up the stairs into my room. He dumped me lightly on the bed and turned off the light in less than three seconds. I was so shocked that my brain was still downstairs for a moment.

"You're so fast." I said and my eyes were already starting to close. He was next to me again now I couldn't see him because I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open but I could feel his presence and smell his cologne.

"And you're slow..for a human." He chuckled and the sound of his voice made my heart thud faster..

"Blythe, wake up. Time to get up for school." Todd was shaking me awake a few hours later and I groaned..I was definitely going to bed early tonight. The hot shower woke me up and I got dressed and ready for the day. We both ate breakfast and I made sure Mom was ok before we left.

"Why did you storm off last night? It's not like you." Todd said from the front seat. I guess I felt a little defensive at that..

"You eating dinner without me isn't like you either." I said matter of factly and he didn't say anything else as we pulled into my parking space. I watched him get out and mumble a goodbye before joining his friends back at the cafeteria.

I stayed in my locked car this time with the heat and radio going. I didn't feel like facing my friends yet..I pretty much blew everyone off all weekend and yesterday..I was just too tired..too worn down. Ten minutes later the first bell rang and I dragged myself to class.

The day was going by so slow..it was a nicer day out, the sun broke the clouds around lunchtime and a lot of the students were spending it outside in the rare rays. I didn't mind living somewhere rainy most of the time..I usually liked overcast but sometimes sitting in the sun on a chilly day was also nice. I ate my pizza out on the bench with Angela and Jess who were talking about another adventure this coming weekend.

"Where are you going?" I asked them and they looked a little surprised I spoke at all. I hadn't been antisocial that long..

"Back to the reservation..it's so pretty up there by the cliffs and water." Jess said with a smile.

"I think someone just has a crush on that hunk of a guy, Sam." Angela answered.

"He's so hot." Jess giggled.

"Who is?" I asked.

"Sam Uley. He kind of runs things down there. Even with the police, I heard." Angela answered. Just then the bell rang and we all stood to go..

"I wouldn't mind going with you guys and getting out this weekend. Todd hangs down there a lot anyway." They both looked genuinely pleased by my suddenness to socialize..and I was glad no one asked me about my growing guilt about Ryan.

"How was your day?" I asked as Todd got into the car. He shrugged.

"Tuesday was Tuesday."

"How about taco Tuesday?" I asked with a smile and he returned it.

"Sounds great." After we went to the grocery store and bought all the things to make tacos for dinner I started to make them as soon as we got home. Todd set up his homework at the table and finished it in record time.

"Hey, I'm actually getting picked up in two hours..Trina and I have a project." Todd said from the table.

I nodded and set a steaming plate of tacos in front of him.

"Have fun." I smiled and he blushed while wolfing down his food.

"It's just a project, B."

Trina picked him up two hours later when I finally finished my homework and cleaned the kitchen..and I was alone except for Mom in a deep sleep upstairs. I wanted nothing more than to go up and also shower and sleep. I also needed to keep up with that. I texted Todd to let him know I was crashing early and then I took a quick hot shower before settling under the blankets. I reached for my lamp and clicked off the light.

"Tired tonight?" The mans voice came from beside me all of a sudden and I gasped with my heart in my throat.

"Yes..I am." I said after a few breaths. "Can we please wait until tomorrow?"

He was quiet for a moment and I thought maybe he had vanished again but he spoke closer to me this time..sitting next to me on the edge of my bed. His voice was strained..like he was in pain or something.

"I'm not sure I can." His eyes reflected in the darkness and his freezing hand found mine under the blanket. I sighed heavily and let him nick my skin again for a few sips. That was all he took before closing the wound and giving me my hand back.

"You taste like you're eating." He commented and his voice sounded stronger..more like the first day I met him. I just shrugged in the darkness but he felt it..and I could feel his eyes right on me. Could he see in the dark too?

"James." He said suddenly. My eyes flew back open and I sat up to face him this time.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"My name..is James."


	4. Chapter 4

# Midnight Indigo ch. 4 #  
"James?" I asked trying it out on my tongue but also asking for his attention at the same time.

"Yes, Blythe?" His voice had turned husky in the darkness. It took me a moment to just come out with it.

"Did you really kill Ryan?" I could make out his dark silhouette and he didn't answer right away. My stomach knotted as I took his silence for the answer..

I suddenly flinched when his freezing finger brushed the tear I didn't know was there from my cheek.

"Was your photo not lying forgotten in your front garden?" His voice had changed..it took on a smooth velvety tone I hadn't heard him use before and my muscles relaxed..his hands were suddenly on my shoulders and he was instantly closer to me. I suddenly couldn't remember why I felt so sad in the first place.

"I think you just need some rest." James' voice purred in the darkness and then his cold lips were on my neck, traveling up to my ear to whisper there.

"Sleep." And I was immediately so exhausted..

I woke to my morning alarm and I was still so tired I put it on snooze for an extra ten minutes. I rolled over and realized I had rolled onto James. He had stayed the night? In my bed?

"Morning." He grunted.."Todd is coming." Then he vanished like he usually did before I could ask what the hell possessed him to think it was okay sleep here. My door opened like always and Todd gave me a happy sloppy grin.

I smiled back at him more in surprise..it had been a long time since I saw that happy look on his face.

"What are you so cheerful about this early?" His cheeks tinged pink suddenly.

"What do you mean?" His eyes wouldn't quite meet mine.

"Okay." I smiled back at him and made my way to the shower. He could tell me when he was ready.

I stepped out of the shower and opened the door to let the steam out. I whipped my towel around my dripping body quickly and turned back to the sink..

James was standing in the doorway..did he..watch me?

"I didn't see anything." He teased and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He didn't give me time to respond before he stepped in and closed the door behind him. My heart started to thud harder and he smiled, cocking his head to the side in response.

"Am I making you nervous?" He flicked out his knife again and I jerked back a step. My bare foot hit a puddle of water on the tile floor and I slipped..one moment I was gasping and falling backwards, trying to clutch at the shower curtain on my way down, the next he was in front of the curtain so my hand gripped at the front of his coat instead. He swooped an arm around my waist to catch me and then I was being spun with him pressed against my back. I barely managed to hold on to my towel when his knife suddenly pricked the base of my throat..

"What are you doing?" I gasped, thinking he was going to slit my throat and kill me finally..

"Relax." He whispered..and his icy lips and tongue caressed the bleeding wound. He never used his teeth and for that I was grateful..bruises would be harder to explain.

This was different..this was..way better than my hand. His arm tightened around my waist and I stopped panicking.

(James)

He growled pleasantly and relished in the sudden trance she seemed to be in. His instincts were flaring and he momentarily looked in the mirror at himself bent over her throat and Blythe with her head tipped back and her eyes closed. The towel had fallen away only to be held up by his arm wrapped around her waist. Her breasts were exposed to James and the scene was erotically perfect. He wondered what she felt like..

He reached a hand around and took her flesh in his palm. She began to pant and whimper but didn't pull away..didn't stop him. He closed her wound with his tongue and let the foreign feelings wash over him. He wasn't used to this..he was used to hunting and moving in for a clean kill. This.. James had long since healed her neck and finished feeding but now his full attention was on teasing her pink nipple, this he could get used to..

A knock at the door had her pulse racing, he could hear it thudding quite clearly. Then it was all over..she was moving to cover herself up completely. James didn't know what mood he was about to receive from her. He just knew how powerful and revitalized he felt. There was an intense buzzing in his veins he quite enjoyed. She wouldn't look at him.

"I'll be right out!" She called shakily and they both heard Todd go back downstairs. She finally looked down at him she seemed not to know what to say either after..

She ended up not saying anything..she firmly walked out and James let her finish dressing before he followed into her bedroom. For the first real time he noticed how beautiful she was in her black dress top with mock Jean leggings underneath...simple but it was nice.

"What are you doing to me?" She whispered from across the room.."Why can't you just do this to someone else?" Her voice had started to break a little and he didn't know what to say. He'd seen hundreds upon hundreds of victims crying and asking the same question..right before he ended their lives. If he were being honest he didn't think anyone else's blood could compare.

"You're never going to leave me alone, are you? It won't ever be enough."

Todd walked in without knocking and James was completely shocked that he hadn't heard him come up..he had been completely absorbed in her words and the truth behind them.

"Him again? Why are you crying? Why are you making my sister cry?" Todd stepped forward as though to shove James. "Did he stay the night?"

A horn honked outside but he completely ignored it.

"Todd..go. Don't miss your ride." He looked angrily and helplessly between the two of them and then left again..closing the door not so gently.

(Blythe)

"He's going to be so angry at me later." I muttered out loud..I cleaned up my face with a tissue and looked back at James who seemed not to have moved an inch. He was still looking at me and his expression was unreadable..even now was all he thinking about was guzzling my blood?

"Answer my question." I demanded and my voice was stronger..determined.

"Which one?" His husky tone made my heart pound.

"You're never going to get enough. You're never never going to leave me and my family alone." He didn't answer.

"I can't do this forever!" I almost screamed at him. "Wondering if you're going to keep threatening my family for eternity! Killing people I love..like Ryan!" I was getting closer to him with every breath I took until he was looking down at me with those ruby eyes.

"Leave them out of this..and everyone else I love or I'll tell everyone about you..including Chief Swan!"

(James)

It was like he could feel her blood boiling within him as she finished her tirade and he looked down at this feisty human..who smelled wonderful..who stirred some playful hunting instinct in his chest. His mind already flashed back to that hypnotic steamy scene in the bathroom and Blythe was so close he could smell the scent of her. Suddenly, he wound a hand into her wet hair and pulled her head to the side exposing her ear and throat to him. He wanted her trapped..so he backed her into the wall so he could hold her up with a leg between hers.

Was she even fighting him or was he just that strong? He was beginning to like this one and whether he liked it or not he needed her..in several ways.

"I will leave your family alone..they have nothing to do with our arrangement." She began to relax at his words even with their position. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered.

"I'd like to continue what happened in the bathroom another time." As soon as he said the words he realized that they were also true..he wanted to.

"If you won't hurt them anymore..what's to keep me from refusing you?" She asked shakily. He brushed his lips across her warm throat and up her jaw to speak against her lucious mouth.

"Do you want to refuse me?" He changed the way he was holding her and instead held her like a lover rather than prey. James knew what to do as his fingers played at the exposed skin of her waist and with his other hand held her face as gently as a porcelain dolls. Her eyelids fluttered half closed under his spell.

"I can make you feel good instead." He whispered against her lips again and he knew he had her right where he wanted her. She nodded her head dreamily and then James fully pressed his mouth to hers.

She was so warm and smelled so pleasant that he found he didn't mind kissing her..even though she was human. Her mouth finally began to move with his and then they were both kissing each other. Faint thoughts of Victoria rose to his mind..they had parted ways long ago when she decided she favored another lone vampire going through Europe over their small coven. It had just been him and Laurent for a few years. James focused back on Blythe..and he smiled against her kisses when he felt her hands exploring him..running under his shirt and shyly feeling under the top of his jeans. It had been quite some time since he had mated with a female and it was clearly on her mind by the way her body was heating up.

(Blythe)

I suddenly pulled away as though I had been stung..I was kissing the man who was causing all my current grief. He would leave my family alone and he just wanted me, I was prepared for that..but not this fast.

"I have to go." I stuttered, red faced and tried to leave but his blurred quick hand gripped my wrist.

"Would you like me to come back tonight or would you like a night alone?" He asked very straight faced. Now he cared about what I wanted? Another part of the new deal?

"How long could you go without my blood?"

"I can manage." He dropped my hand and backed away from me. I lifted my shoulder, shrugging.

"You can stay. I'll be back after school." Then I left without another word to him.

(James)

He showered in her bathroom as soon as she left and he could sense her mother still sleeping down the hallway.

James found himself going through her things.. her journals, old school papers, notes from friends all saved neatly in three ring binders. She had one for every year starting with third grade.

Suddenly he caught a scent..a Cullen. James flew to the window and looked across the street at Jasper and Emmett, standing there staring right at him.

"Leave the girl be." He could hear Jasper's threat as though they were standing right next to James.

"I'm invited. The girl wants me to stay." James smiled down at them.

Abruptly, James caught another scent joining them as did the Cullens and this one was different. Furrier. One of the most disgusting things he had ever come across..Emmett had the same look on his face. It was a wolf..no..it was bigger than that..

It growled at Emmett and Jasper and one moment they were looking at the thing, huge, sandy colored with wicked sharp teeth and a nasty growl. It chased them from the yard and suddenly James had a thought. Why would it be here? For Blythe? Maybe the brother? Maybe it happened to just run by.. or it followed the Cullens here.

James didn't leave the spot by the window for two full hours intent on sensing the yard and forest beyond. Just as he was about to move the smell returned and he watched the wolf walk purposefully to the front porch. It meant to come here?

James couldn't recall smelling the beast here any other time..and Blythe never mentioned knowing a wolf. Suddenly the wolf's form began to quiver and tremble. It glanced up and down the road to make sure it was completely deserted before it began to take on a new shape..a human shape. The man with sandy blonde hair pulled on some shorts and a shirt he had with him. As soon as he bent to grab the hidden spare key and unlock the door.. James sprung into action. He closed and locked Blythe's door and grabbed her spray from a desk covering himself in the strong scent of vanilla.

Werewolves could kill a vampire.. but he wanted to know why one was coming into the house. He listened to the normal human paced steps up the stairs and hoped the perfume would cover his presence. The wolf man turned and entered the mothers room.

"Felicity?" The man muttered and he could hear the man sitting next to her. "I called."

Blythe's mother answered.

"I'm so sorry, Reed. I'm just so tired these days." She sounded like it..James could smell that she didn't have much longer left..Perhaps a few months at most.

"Where's my niece and nephew?" The man asked. "School?"

"Yeah. They're good kids." She coughed. "You will take them..won't you? After I'm gone?"

"All the paperwork is being pulled up back in Arizona as we speak."

"You ran here that fast?" Felicity chuckled.

"For you." So the mother knew he was a wolf..she couldn't be one also..wouldn't he have smelled it?

"What about Blythe and Todd? Have they shown symptoms..?" He trailed off.

"Not that I've seen..not in Blythe anyway. Todd..he seems to be getting a bit more aggressive at times. Teen hormones or..," She trailed off also.

"Wolf genes?" Reed laughed sarcastically. "It's a burden to bear but if either of them end of up catching the gene..I'll guide them through it." His voice was strong and full of promise.

"Thank you, Reed."

He didn't tell the woman about seeing the Cullens outside before he left out of the door, changed and ran once more the way he had first come. Did Blythe know any of this? James didn't want to stick around to find out what Blythe's Uncle would do to him if he found he was feeding on his Niece. Things just got more interesting and complicated.

(Blythe)

This was the longest Wednesday in history. I was sitting in the loud cafeteria around noon and eating a full lunch to keep up with this morning. I couldn't stop thinking about this morning.. about how much I liked it. How much I had liked his hands on me..his mouth on me..

"Are the plans for the beach this weekend still on?" Jessica asked around her hamburger. Angela and Eric nodded enthusiastically before they all turned expectant eyes on me.

"Of course, I'm coming." I finished my drink and then Mike was running in and slid into the empty seat next to me. He was trying to speak and breathe at the same time.

"Blythe..Todd..got..into,"

My eyes bugged out of my head..was he going to say 'accident'?

"A..fight." I exhaled..a fight.

I jumped up to my feet.

"Where? How bad?"

Angela was standing with me and Mike managed to say "front office". Then Angela and I were racing around the front of the school to the office.

We blew through the door and everyone inside looked up at the ruckus we made. Todd was sitting in a chair looking unhurt but sullen.

"Todd..what the crap?" I asked, plopping into the seat next to him.

"It was just Johnny..you know how he picks on me..I handed it to him." Todd growled. I guess I couldn't fault him too much. "Anyway, I beat the shit out of him." He suddenly turned glaring eyes on me.

"Are you sleeping with that guy from this morning? The 'nobody'? Is that why you and Ryan broke up..why he disappeared?" I could hear Angela's quick gasp of shock at what he said..but she was a good friend so she left the office to give us privacy to speak.

"I don't know where Ryan is..but we've been wanting to break up for a while," It was a half truth but I had to come up with some excuse for James to be around the house like he was. "The man..is sort of who I was thinking..,"

"He smells funny." Todd said.

"What?" I blinked. To me he smelled like forest and freedom, power and just overall male.. I found his scent pleasant.

"He smells like ice and dead things..he smells like what it would be like to lose your soul in a black hole." I paused at his outrageous statement.

"Are you on crack?" I asked incredulously..

"I'll get a ride home with Trina." Then he was being called into the principal's office and the other kid walked out not glancing at anyone. His face was a mass of purple and blue...Todd had done that?

I walked back outside into the chilly air and took a few deep breaths. The bell had rung for class minutes ago and now the campus and parking lot were empty of teachers and students. I walked to my car and after digging the keys from my jacket pocket got in.

I started it and blasted the heat. I just sat there with my eyes closed feeling the warmth and listening to the music. Something freezing touched my hand and I gasped, jerking my hand away and gasping at James in the front seat of my car! How..?

"We need to talk. Now. Pull out and drive somewhere secluded."


	5. Chapter 5

# Midnight Indigo. Chapter 5 #  
(Blythe)

"Are you always so bossy?" I grumbled and put the car in reverse. What did it matter, Todd was getting a ride home and a lovely call to Mom right now anyway. I sniffed again and was overwhelmed by the scent of vanilla..my spray? "And why are you covered in my perfume?"

His cold hand suddenly shot out and began checking places on my body..

"What the hell?" I exclaimed and threw my foot on the break! He was now lifting the side of my top lip to examine my teeth. I jerked back only to have him examine my ears..

He sat back in his seat as though in complete deep thought. I was trying to ignore the strange cold heat where his skin had touched mine.

"I don't think you are one..I would have tasted it on your blood..I would have." He said more to convince himself..

"Why is everyone in my life insane?" I asked incredulously and threw the car back in drive before peeling it out of the school grounds.

"Where are we going?" He asked bluntly.

"Our spot, of course." I joked sarcastically and drove to the gazebo in the cemetery.

(Todd)

He didn't know how but he knew the exact moment his sister left campus. He could smell the certain rotten scent of the man Blythe had been hanging out with and assumed they left together. But where? And why? Why could he smell Tracey's peanut butter and banana sandwich packed away in her bag and he hadn't even seen it yet? Todd was hot..he was always hot now..

He could smell other dead things too..scents belonging to upperclassmen. The bell suddenly rang and he had to wince at the pain it caused him. DJ looked over somberly and headed his way.

"It get's easier, Man. Sam will show you. We can go by your place..check on your Mom and then go to the reservation."

"My sister left with the weird man I told you about." Todd said.

DJs eyes darkened and he jerked his head in a nod.

"I could smell him here."

"What's happening to us?" He hissed quietly. DJ hesitated but their History teachers voice interrupted them.

"Boys? Shouldn't you be heading to lunch?"

Despite all the recent events Todd's stomach gave a loud grumble..his appetite had been increasing.

They walked into the crowded hallway and to the cafeteria. Even through all the noise they could hear each other muttering to one another..hell, he could hear the conversation the dead ones were having down the long hallway. The male with curly blonde hair was standing like he was at attention..like he had served somewhere. The slim blonde flashed her eyes at him.

"This is bad,Jasper!" Suddenly both of their noses wrinkled in disgust and both of their honey colored eyes pierced himself and DJ. They had both stopped walking and were being jostled by kids passing for classrooms.

"Why do they smell like that?" Todd asked DJ quietly, truly curious.

"Us?" The blonde scoffed quietly. "You smell like wet dog." He could hear from down the hallway..

"Move on, Pups." Jasper said sternly.

A strange growling began in DJs throat and Todd, who only had Blythe on his mind, pushed DJ on so they could get some food.

(Blythe)

I exited my car in a huff and slammed the door. I looked up and saw James was already sitting on the wraparound bench. I didn't even hear him close the car door..

I met him and sat with a good five feet between us. He chuckled but turned to sit in my direction.

"Tell me who your Uncle is."

"My..,?" I shook my head. "I don't understand."

James shook his head and looked into the distance but I studied him. His long, thick, blonde hair was tied back as usual and it just accentuated his features. Just looking at him made my heart hurt and my lady bits clenched at the pleasant memory of this morning.

I wondered what it would be like to feel his hair softly brushing the inside of my thighs as he kissed down my stomach even lower to..

He suddenly sniffed the air and turned to me with slightly wider eyes..catching me staring.

"Thinking about something?" He asked huskily and then my clit twitched. He knew..

"N-no." I stammered and looked away but he was suddenly next to me.

His hand lifted my jaw and made me look at him deepening my blush...since when was I was so shy?

He let his cool cheek brush mine and whispered in my ear.

"You smell ethereal." His cool breath on my skin sent a new shiver through me.

"What if I don't want to?" I ask breathily..testing him on his promise.

"It doesn't smell that way." He eased back away from me, honoring that promise.

"Do you need my blood?" I asked quietly. His eyes cut sharply to my face and I could honestly see them turn a shade darker.

I moved closer to him..closing the gap he had caused between us. His eyes were mesmerizing as they studied my actions..and then..I bit my lip. I bit it so hard I started to bleed.

"Blythe!" He said sharply and went to catch the drop of blood with his finger. "No." He said and pulled his hand back.

"As long as you leave my family out of this..then this is okay." I reached my hand out and took his. "It's okay." I said more to myself this time..and it was..it will be. I guided his finger to my lip but right before he could touch me he pulled away again.

"James, I said it was o-," His head suddenly came down and his tongue lightly caressed my bottom lip. Crap, he smelled good. He sucked my warm lip between his cold ones and then..his mouth was on mine..was he drinking my blood still or kissing me? I honestly had no idea..but I moved my lips in time with his and then his hand tangled in my hair to pull me closer.

I felt like I was being scorched by ice from the inside out..it was such a pleasant burning feeling. He moved his lips from mine across my jaw and down my neck where he had cut me this morning..

A new flare of shivers ran down my body and I had never felt so good.. a car drove by to get to the cemetery but James paid it no mind. His hand slipped under the shirt at my waist but then he paused.

"Can I touch you?" He asked huskily and impatiently..there was a strange animalistic glow to his eyes as they stared at me.

"Aren't you already?" I smirked up at him. His freezing fingertips sent goosebumps along my arms and my nipples began to harden. He brushed along my hip and firmly grasped my waist..his other arm wrapped around my back and pressed me against him so my nipples brushed against his chest.

A small sound of need escaped my throat..I was throbbing between my legs.

"I'd like a little blood now." He whispered against my throat.

"Then take it." I whispered back and he took out his knife.

"What are you?" I asked him suddenly. His eyes focused on my face again for a good minute.

"I'm a vampire." I only paused for moment.

"Then why don't you bite with your teeth?" Was all I could think to ask..that and I felt like giggling at his answer but thought of all the things he could do that I simply couldn't..

"I would cause you immeasurable pain for days..," He said matter of factly.

"What about just healing me?" He shook his blonde head.

"It doesn't work that way..my venom would be in your body..it's painful." He knicked my neck quickly and then his lips were on my skin and it was just like in the bathroom.

It heightened every nerve, every cell in my body. I was glowing from the inside out!

"God, James. It feels so good..why does it feel so good?" Was that me whimpering in pleasure?

He didn't answer he pulled me closer..held me tighter. I thought I might burst with emotion and pleasure and then it was done..

His tongue caressed the wound and I could feel it closing to nothing. I made to pull back again.. the feeding was over..wow I'm letting a vampire feed on me.

"No." He said again and pulled me right back where I was. His hands gripped my arms a little too hard now..

"Ow..ok. James..let go." His dark eyes were staring down at me..and I started to get nervous.

"Don't!" He snapped. "Don't try to get away..I'll chase." He was starting to pant. "I don't know what I'd do to you..give me a moment." His voice was so strained that I stilled completely.

He took a few deep breaths and then released my arms.

"Now tell me about your Uncle."

"I..I don't know much. My mom said they had disagreements and she moved here. They don't speak." I stuttered through my lust.

"Yes. They speak." And then he told me everything that had happened after I had left for school..

(Todd)

DJ pulled in his driveway after school.

"Thanks for dropping me off, man." Todd said.

"No problem. We have to look out for each other." DJ sent him a white smile that showed a little of the sarcasm he always liked to use.

"Whoa!" DJ suddenly looked at the house. "Who's that?" Todd followed his gaze. It was just Blythe.

"That's my sister..I forgot you hadn't met her yet." Todd said. She was sitting on the porch steps with her phone to her ear, chatting away. Probably to Angela. Her dyed blue hair caught the sun as she threw her head back and laughed. He looked back at DJ but he hadn't moved a centimeter..just stared hard and long at Blythe.

"Dude, are you okay?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, I just, uh, remembered I gotta' help my dad with something today." DJ had suddenly gone a shade paler and Todd got out. He peeled out of there and as soon as Todd stepped out he was bombarded by smells.

His sister's usual scent of vanilla was mixed with rotten guys scent. He could smell his mom upstairs..also rotting from the inside out..and a new smell. A male scent..he smelled a little like DJ did to him.

"Todd, Uncle Reed is here." She was looking him up and down like a lab experiment.

"I gotta go, Ang." She hung up.

"What's Uncle Reed doing here all of a sudden?" He asked suspiciously.

"I love you." Blythe said out of nowhere and hugged him tightly. Where was this coming from?

"There he is! Haven't seen you since you were in diapers!" A strange man's powerful voice boomed out. Todd's skin crawled..but not in a disgusted way..like a submissive way. Should he bow or something? The big man clapped a hand on his shoulder so hard Todd almost went sprawling off the porch steps!

"Blythe..would you give me a moment with your brother?" She nodded.

"I'll go start dinner." She said and went inside.

"Todd..take a walk with me." The man resembled his mom quite a bit. Todd shrugged but dropped his bag on the porch.

They set off at an easy pace around the side of the house to the forest beyond and Todd suddenly wondered if he was in danger.

"Why do I feel like I need to take a bow?" Todd asked suddenly. To his surprise his Uncle laughed lightheartedly.

"Because I'm the Alpha of the Arizona packs..your Alpha and after we eat your sisters delicious cooking we're going to the reservation to talk to Sam. There's a vampire problem in this little town and we need to take care of it." His Uncle didn't pull any punches. "We're werewolves, Todd, and you can't tell your sister any of this."

(Blythe)

The food had been done for about half an hour but still no Todd and Uncle Reed. Where had they gone? I had come straight home and doused myself in my perfume also.. couldn't hurt. Was Todd a werewolf too? That's why they went walking alone...

"Go ahead and eat. They'll be back soon." Her mother had finally looked well enough to come to eat at the table. I couldn't remember the last time that had happened..

I forced my plate down quickly and put my dishes in sink.

"I'll clean tonight."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going out tonight..don't wait up." Really I was going to meet James to learn all we could about werewolves and vampires in Forks..or other things. I found myself a little excited despite everything.

I almost tripped on Todd's bookbag on the way to my car but I got in and slammed the door in one piece. James was already sitting in the passenger seat and the sight of him had my heart hammering.

I pulled out and peeled down the road.

"So where are we going that would have any information on werewolves and vampires?" I asked.

He pointed me to the highway and toward the outer skirts of town.

"The Cullen's."

(Todd)

"That's it!" His Uncle cheered him on and Todd actually felt his skin ripple that time! His body was pouring sweat..they had been at it for hours and it was well past dark now.

"Let's call it quits today..hit the showers." Reed's voice commanded and Todd had no choice but to obey.

"I almost had it..," He grinned, feeling an animal waiting patiently within him..waiting to become one. "And you said Mom knows what we are?"

"Both of your grandparents were wolves but it skipped your mother and not me. Now you."

"Not Blythe?" Todd asked.

"No." Reed sounded so sure that Todd didn't feel the need to push it further.

"So when do I get to hunt down these vampires with you?" He was grinning as they walked back to the house.

"When you finish training. This isn't an overnight problem. It has to be done right by the Alphas and their Betas." The house was now in view and Blythe's car was missing from the driveway.

"The what and the what?"

"Like I said..finish your training." They walked inside to eat dinner and take cold showers.

(Blythe)

"Are you sure we should be going to the Cullen's house so late unannounced?"

He looked a little agitated.

"Something else you have planned tonight?" He snapped a little and my thoughts went straight back to my daydream when his hair caressed my inner thighs before he..

"If you want something from me..ask." His eyes seemed to look right through me and my hands tightened on the steering wheel..just like under gazebo, he knew.

I released a shaky breath and looked ahead at the dark road as though I hadn't heard him.

Think about anything else..but I couldn't. I wanted to know what it would feel like to put my thighs on his shoulders..for his ice cold tongue to flick and play with my..

"Pull over." His voice was rough..

"I can drive..," I said. I was staying in the lane pretty well considering.

"Pull. Over." His eyes were dangerous as they pierced through me. "Tell me what has you so wet so I can do something about it."

Goosebumps flared over my whole body..

"I don't..," I started..wanting to go for straight denial.

"Blythe." His tone had some kind of hidden power behind it..I found myself obeying but I wanted to stay on the road. The car pulled over and I still had my hands tight on the wheel..I was so nervous.

"Now tell me..what you want me to do to you." His voice caressed over me and rocked my whole body with a shiver. Fuck..we were out here alone and he was so gorgeous and powerful yet intimidating in this enclosed space. He wasn't going to let it go now..

"I want you to..kiss me." He tilted his head as if to say 'That's all?' "And lick me..," He began to have that small smirk of his on his lips. "Down there." I finished and finally met his gaze.

"That sounds equitable." His voice was shockingly guttural.

The next second I was alone in the car with the passenger door wide open. My car door opened and I all but fell out..into his arms..

He yanked opened the back door and laid me on my back in the backseat. I clasped my legs together suddenly in complete panic.. the hungry look on his face alone was enough to jumble my nerves.

"James! Wait..we're out in the woods! Someone could see..I don't want to..," I began to protest.

"It is what you want. You admitted it and I can't ride another minute with your scent on the air..," His fingers played the waistband of my leggings. "I'm going to taste you, Blythe. Here and now."

(James)

She was afraid..but not of him hurting her. She was afraid of him causing a pleasure so high it would shatter her. That's exactly what he planned to do..

"James..," But he silenced her words with his mouth and forced himself to slow down for a moment.

"Shh." He said and lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. He kissed her smooth, warm flesh going down. He was almost to the waist of her leggings when he felt a tug at where his hair was tied back. If this girl was going to yank his hair again like a child..

He looked up at her in impatient question.

"When I imagined you..your hair was down." Her voice had changed..she was slightly panting from need and he could smell her arousal all around them. In one fluid motion he had taken the band from his hair and pulled her leggings down over her boots. He continued kissing down her stomach and Blythe began to make noises that brought out his predatory nature.

Her white lacy underwear seemed to gleam in the night and by the next heartbeat they were off, too.

He looked up and met her gaze..her cheeks were pink from lust and he couldn't wait any longer. James bent his head, his hair a smooth wave brushing her inner thighs as his tongue found her hot slick heat.


	6. Chapter 6

# Midnight Indigo. Chapter 6. #  
(James)

Her taste was unlike anything he had ever come across..except maybe her blood. James could hear her heart pounding in his ears, her blood running faster through her veins and the mix of the two had him wanting to take her here under the night sky. He briefly wondered if she was still pure or if she had coupled with the Ryan boy. James still wanted her either way.

Her thighs clamped down on his neck but his strength held her far enough away so he could still slip into the delicious waves of heat between her legs. Her breathy whimpers hit him when he circled her clit gently with his tongue before placing his lips around it and sucked gently. Her fingernails raked into his hair and pleasantly scratched his neck down to his shoulders, fueling his desire to fuck her now.

Until then..James brought her higher and closer to finishing. Her cries had become loud and suddenly he heard the quiet footfalls of the Cullens approaching, too soft for Blythe's human ears to pick up. James committed her moans and screams to memory..he would have to cut this shorter than planned.

"James!" Blythe gasped and she was close.

(Blythe)

The icy cold of his tongue heightened everything and the smoothness of his hair was all I imagined and more. Everything about him had my heart racing and..that was me making those noises, like prey that was glad she was finally caught. A sudden cold sweat broke out on my body..I was going to cum in a vampire's mouth and it was the sexiest thing..

I looked down and found him already looking up at me. His eyes were playful and mischievous..the gleaming of his hair in the moonlight was incredible. He purred into my growing wetness and then..his tongue went inside me. That was it..that was all I needed and I came..screaming his name into the night air.

"I told you he wasn't hurting her." A low voice sliced through my orgasm. A flustered more southern accent answered.

"I assumed from the screams..," I gasped and grabbed for my clothes. When I couldn't find them I panicked more.. but James just chuckled audibly completely at ease before wiping his mouth on his jacket. He looked at me a moment in such a calm, collected way and his eyes held me in such a different way than the past few days. It made my heart thud and my stomach flutter. That was when I realized he was holding my clothes out to me. I snatched them and tried to yank them on through my shaking hands.

James stood and turned to face Emmett and Jasper effectively blocking me from view. I yanked on my clothes and slid out of the other door to watch them across the hood.

"Did you enjoy the show?" James smirked and my heart did a flip. Of course he knew they were there..and he didn't stop when they had arrived.

No one moved for a few moments and there wasn't a sound heard..not by my ears anyway.. then a sudden howling pierced the air so loudly we all winced and covered our ears. The wolves? Were my screams of ecstasy that loud?

"Get in!" James yelled to no one and everyone. I hopped in front and closed the door, realizing with my human speed that I was the last one in. James peeled out of there and continued at an alarming speed to the Cullen's home.

"This is our territory!" Emmett shouted, absolutely ready for a fight. Jasper sat in deep thought.

Was it Todd coming after me? Following the scent of dead things as he had put it? If so, he just wanted me to be safe but I wasn't sure what he would do to the rest of them.

"What if it's Todd?" I asked James. He hadn't pulled his hair back yet and it flowed around his shoulders as he checked the rearview mirror and laughed.

"It's not Todd." But he floored the gas as though this were some great game of tag to him.

"You're the pups older sister." Jasper said and I met his eyes in the mirror. "But you aren't one." A sudden anger flashed through me. Why was everyone telling me what I was and wasn't?

"Could we take them?" Emmett snarled animalistically from the back.

"Only if you want to be ripped to shreds," James scowled. "I once caught a scent similar in Siberia. Damn legends are true. They hunt our kind and rip us to pieces."

If they could destroy a vampire completely just imagine what they could do to a human like me..

The howling came again..much closer this time! I looked out of my rain spattered window and squinted at the large shape bounding next to us in the road!

"Guys?" I said shakily and James swore right before the wolf came bounding in front of the car! I screamed and right before the car hit the thing we came to a screeching halt! It was staring in at us..James had said it wasn't Todd..was it my Uncle?

There was no doubt it was looking right at me..maybe they just wanted to take me home.

"I'm getting out." I whispered, not tearing my gaze from the huge furry shape

"What?" Emmett growled.

"Are you insane?!" Jasper hissed behind me.

"Absolutely not!" The last one was from James but I had already pushed the door open and had one foot onto the rain soaked pavement. James grabbed my wrist and the instant he touched me the wolf howled and lunged at the hood! It's sharp talons began to claw and scrape the windshield!

The glass was cracking and splintering..giving way to sharp teeth and nails as long as my fingers!

A sudden huge black shape knocked into the first wolf and they both went sprawling before bounding away into the forest.

(DJ)

That girl..she was so beautiful. An angel. She must have been with the way the bright light around her kissed her skin. He suddenly thought of kissing her skin.. she threw her head back and laughed. It squeezed his heart violently and he felt suffocated.

"Dude, are you okay?" Todd's voice asked through the haze.

"Yeah, I just, uh, remembered I gotta' help my Dad with something." Todd stepped out and DJ looked at his older sister one more time before peeling out of there.

Something was wrong with him..his heart was racing like he had snorted a line and a hot flash rippled over his skin. A sudden raging hard on had him cursing..what the fuck was wrong with him? He had to get home..

DJ sped past the reservation line and parked in front of his house. There was a fine layer of sweat on his tanned skin and his hair stuck to his neck. He just sat there and breathed trying his hardest to get her face out of his mind. The sky was starting to darken.

A sudden rapping at the door had him jerking in alarm. DJ looked up into the hard eyes of Sam Uley..they weren't really cousins but it was easier to explain that away instead of future pack mates.

"Your change is coming soon. What triggered it?" Sam asked when DJ shakily stepped from his truck.

"I'm not sure." He answered truthfully.

Later that evening DJ stood in the circle around the bonfire on the beach, breathing in the scent of salt, sand and burning wood. Sam stood at the head of the circle as usual and asked for quiet among the elders. Todd walked up with another Alpha that looked like him. He could tell right away he was an Alpha by the waves of commanding power that radiated off of him..like Sam.

The breeze whipped around them all and DJ was still so hot. Sweat started to bead along his forehead despite showering before coming here. The two men shook hands firmly.

"I am Alpha Reed of the Arizona packs. Word has come to us of rapid phasing of new wolves."

Sam stood off to the side with his Beta and third, Jared and Paul and they all looked toward Todd and himself.

"This is due to too many vampires in one area. This has been a problem for months and by the new moon our packs will join to be rid of the vampires." He nodded to Sam and went to speak and shake hands with the elders respectively, and they all approved and appreciated Alpha Reed by the welcoming nods and smiles.

DJ used his hearing to listen.

"Yes..my niece is involved with a vampire..I can smell him all over her." Reed said angrily. "We will be fixing that as well."

DJ got a sudden surge of rage. What if that leech was feeding on Todd's sister? He began to tremble in fury.

A warm hand met his shoulder and he looked into Paul's face.

"Come on." He said gruffly and started down the beach expecting DJ to follow. He knew they were pack mates but he didn't really know them yet so he hesitated..

Paul turned back and every muscle rippled with power under his tight t shirt.

The look his eyes gave him said he wouldn't ask DJ again. He began to walk and follow him to the twisting trees further down the beach.

"Sam told me about today." Paul started. Told him what? About sitting in his truck? "Women can sometimes bring on the change." Paul looked at him knowingly. "I can smell your rage and lust."

His last statement took DJ by surprise.

"I saw Todd's sister today..for the first real time." His voice had slightly shook.

Paul nodded. "The one in the middle of all the vampire mess."

"She was..glowing."

"You've imprinted." Paul stated.

"I've what?" He asked.

"Imprinted. Soul mates." Now he really knew the big bad Paul was yanking his dick around..

"Thanks for the help." DJ scowled but as he walked past Sam's gaze and the bonfires he had the sudden urge to go see this girl. Look at her up close and personal to make sure Paul wasn't lying. Even now all the way down the beach he could smell her..her scent was growing fainter as though she were moving farther away.

Then the stench of icy rot entered his senses..the leech..the vampire..was with her! All thoughts ceased and DJ stalked away into the forest shaking in the direction of her scent.

After a short while their scents stopped moving getting closer instead of farther and he sped up.

A sudden female shriek pierced the night air!

He ran and the sound of her voice sent an extra tremor through his body..it was her..he knew it in his soul. He came upon the car with doors flung wide open and two of the vampires from school watched as..as..

His temper flared as he realized what the third vampire was doing to her! She cried out in pure ecstacy. She was his! How dare that leech touch her?!

DJ saw black..one moment he was clutching his head in agony and then..he howled in fury..

(Blythe)

"Do not leave this car, Blythe." James growled when the shapes crashed and clashed through the trees. "You don't want to be in the middle of that."

"What if they hurt each other?" I asked.

"They would hurt you." He growled. He threw the car in gear..was he really going to drive with the fucked up windshield? What was my mother going to say? I had to know..I had to see if it was my brother and uncle I had to make sure he wouldn't hurt my brother..and no one was going to tell me no.

A few seconds before he pushed the gas pedal I lurched out of the car and slammed the door shut.

A curse flew from James' mouth but I had already ran as fast as I could to the edge of the forest.

"Blythe!" James yelled from the car. The howls of the animals and the splitting sounds of thick trees breaking guided my way. I pushed past a few branches and caught the sight of the black one holding the smaller lighter one down in the grass. I made to call out to them.

"St-"

Before I could even get a word out I was rammed to the ground! I landed harshly with the breath knocked out of me and looked up into the angry catlike eyes of James.

"I told you to stay!" He hissed above me, anger and panic dominated his features. A rage consumed me.

"You don't tell me what to do! You don't control me! Just because you made me cum doesn't mean you own me!" I hissed back. "I have to make sure Todd isn't hurt!"

I scrambled back up and this time I crashed through the bushes while the wolves turned their attention on us.

James crashes through with me and grabbed my upper arm firmly as though he were going to drag me back to the car.

"Let me go!"

A sudden vicious snarling sounded and the light wolf had pushed the dark larger one away. The lighter one sprung to it's feet to face us head on.

"Blythe." James mumbled and reached a hand out to me. I took it out of fear if anything else and that only seemed to infuriate the animal more. I dropped James' hand as though he burned me..

Todd didn't like James..of course he would be upset to see him touching me. I loved him so much for caring about me.

I stepped towards the light wolf with my hands out.

"It's okay." I said.

James made to grab my shirt and the wolf snarled viciously. I turned glaring eyes on James. He didn't care for me..not really. He just didn't want to lose his precious walking blood bag.

"Back. Up." I growled. James looked furious and his chest was rising and falling with every deep breath but he backed away. I turned back to Todd.

"Everything is going to be okay." I said again and approached the wolf. It just stood there..eyes fixed on me and I anxiously glanced at the darker one still on the ground and watching our exchanges carefully.

He was huge..I walked up to him and reached out a hand, waiting for him to come to me.

"Touch my hand." I said softly to him. "It's okay."

I wasn't afraid..I looked into it's bright blue inhuman eyes and just knew everything would be okay..

The wolf walked into my hand and a sudden electric current buzzed between us..what the hell? I leaned my whole body into it's massive soft shoulder and the warm feelings continued. The big animal gave a violent shiver and a huge tongue lashed out to lick my cheek.

The black one growled something to the sandy one and then..the black one began to change shape..

It wasn't my uncle.

I was looking at 6 feet of a huge tan man with short dark hair..my eyes traveled lower to his hips before springing back to his eyes.

"Don't be afraid. My name is Sam Uley." His voice radiated power..just like my Uncles had. I turned back to the sandy wolf, not at all afraid. It was the man Jessica and Angela had been talking about at school.

"Todd, is that you?"

The wolf gave a little whine and pushed me farther away from James.

"That's not your brother." Sam said.

"You're on the wrong property, Puppy!" Emmett's voice came from the hill above. Jasper was with him looking down and surveying the scene.

"This is our territory!" Jasper's southern accent carried down next.

Sam and the other wolf snarled at the new vampires. I looked at James but his eyes were on only on me.

"When your kind feeds on humans the treaty is gone!" Sam roared so loudly I jumped. The wolf took a large paw and pushed me in the direction of Sam.

James made to follow but the wolf snarled and made to stand in front of us.

"He doesn't belong to our coven!" Emmett spat. "We don't eat humans! We've kept our side of the treaty."

"No one was bitten." Jasper smirked. "It's a loop hole. We aren't to attack and feed on humans because of the changing..the venom in our system." Jasper looked towards James and I was embarrassed all over again at what they witnessed in the woods. "He never bit her. The treaty is still intact. Now go."

"We're taking the girl home to her Uncle. My beta and third will be back for her vehicle." I looked at James but he was already gone..would he meet me at home? Probably not with my family there this time.

Sam was suddenly lifting me onto the other wolf's back.

"Hold on." He said shortly.

"Where?"

He didn't answer as the wolf rose and began a steady pace through the woods. I gasped and ended up wrapping my arms around it's neck with my face buried in the soft fur. It seemed to growl contentedly.

It suddenly stopped and I lifted my face to see we were at the edge of the woods with my backyard in view.

I slid to the ground but my legs were still shaking..from my orgasm or adrenaline I wasn't sure.

"Who are you?" I asked softly but that was when Sam came back, still gloriously naked.

"Let her go home." He commanded the smaller wolf. It began to change shape and another human was standing in front of me! It definitely wasn't Todd.

"You gave my brother a ride home today."

He approached me as though we had been friends for years, not caring that he was naked, too.

"My name is DJ and I will always protect you." He growled. His black hair was longer than Sam's and his eyes were a bright piercing blue. His skin was tan and unblemished and he already had a body a girl would kill for. They both did..

"Stay close to your Uncle and brother..you will do yourself and your family no good keeping company like that." Sam said with authority. "DJ. Come."

He squeezed my hand but I was still fighting the urge to press my face into his hair. What the fuck...

"I'll see you at school." He said so hopefully it actually squeezed my heart.

"Blythe!" Todd was running at us in just a pair of shorts and sneakers..had he been working out too? My Uncle was standing in the driveway just watching.

"Tell your Uncle our pack looks forward to joining our families." Sam grunted out to me as Todd reached me. His hands checked my wrists and throat and he was trembling.

"Did he hurt you?" Todd asked and I wasn't sure if he was talking about James, Sam or DJ.

"Never." I said, meeting DJs gaze.."I want to shower and sleep." I turned and walked away..not wanting to process anything else at the moment.


End file.
